Guren Himejima
Guren Himejima(姫島紅蓮; Himejima guren) is the current Head of the Himejima clan, one of the Five Great Families, and inheritor of the Sacred Beast Vermillion Bird, that has been handed down from generation to generation to the head of the clan, in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. He's the cousin of Tomoe Ikuse. A powerful, stoic young man who hates other deities and supernatural creatures, he's one of the antagonists of Volume 10 and Nemesis Gremory's rival. Appearance Guren is a tall, handsome, dark young man of short black hair, purple eyes in a constant drowsy boring expression and square teeth. Being a member and leader of the Himejima clan, he wears traditional japanese attires such as kimonos and samurai-suits, even when in public. Since he fused with his Sacred Beast, his left eye is sharp like an bird's. Personality Guren is a rude, comteptive and quite unpleasant person to be around. He has an extreme hate for western supernatural creatures, and sees then as lesser beings, downright insulting Nemesis Gremory in her face, and kicking Ichijou in the face just for him being a devil and being in his way. A member of the Himejima clan, he also takes great pride in his name, and is downright nasty to the side of the family of Shuri Himejima, vandalizing her tomb and insulting and ridiculizing both Akio and Baraqiel. He speaks in a strong Kyoto dialect, and calls all devil women "bitches"(スベタ; Subeta) and devil men "Bastard/asshole"(野郎; yarô). History Guren inherited his place as the head of the Himejima clan at a fairly young age after the death of his father Benimaru Himejima. The cousin of Tomoe Ikuse, he would later be beloved by all of the clan due to his unrival control over Suzaku's flames and overall suberb exorcism abilities, despite his usual grumpy and brooding personality. His hate for the supernatural started when he saw how influential the Gremory house was in Japan, thinking that they were trying to get rid of the local supernatural faction and reincarnating them as mere devils. During some point before the start of the fanfiction, he was arranged to marry Ikyuu Doumon, the heiress of the Doumon family, one of the Five Great Families. He also made a physical contract with his own Sacred Beast Suzaku, becoming the vessel of it and adquiring his energy and power. Powers & Abilities Immense exorcist skills -''' Despite his young age, Guren has shown unmatchable exorcist skills, compared those of Vasco Strada's. Guren is able to slay powerful supernatural creatures and high-class devils using his bare fists, and can initially match Aria Argento is raw strength for a few minutes before succumbing to exhaustion. According to Tomoe, a genius like him is born once every century. 'Immense combat skills -' Guren has shown to also be quite a formidable unarmed foe, able to withstand and counter every attack from both Aria and Nero. In fact, he's so strong his punches create a vacuum that destroys anything on their way without harming his hands. It is noted by Aria that Guren's clothes are always clean not because of proper treatment, but because no one was able to land a single strike on him. 'Magic Neutralization -' Guren is able to neutralize even the most complex magical enchantments with sheer power alone, as Aria says that "his cynicism has reached such levels that even magic is unable to reach him". '''Vermillion bird attributes: After fusing with Suzaku, Guren is capable of creating from his body crimson holy flames that can kill or heavily injure even high-class devils, since not even Aria, a dragon/devil hybrid, was able to withstand his flames for too long. Red Sun: Star of Sacred Fire Style Red sun: Star of Sacred Fire style(紅太陽：神聖な火の星; Kōtaiyō: Shinseina hi no hoshi) is a fighting style developed by Guren Himself after fusing with Suzaku. Using Suzaku's holy flames, Guren developed a quick, fast yet strong fighting style that can kill devils in a instant and cripple humans using his own combat abilities and Suzaku's holy flames. Guren uses as a last resort in battles, either when he really wants to kill his foes or wants the battle to end quickly. Tomoe pleads all the devils in Kuoh that, once any of them see him starting this technique, they MUST admit defeat, or else the results might be catasthrofic. * Solar Circle of Innocence(無実の太陽円; Mujitsu no taiyō en) - The first stage of Red Sun style, Guren creates from his hands a circle behind his back made out of holy fire, that appears as a halo. The flames move on their own, and their guard Guren's back against all stealth attacks, the flames being enough to ashen away a devil's hand. * Sunlight of the lone warrior(唯一の戦士の日差し; Yuiitsu no senshi no hizashi) -''' An offensive technique, Guren creates a blade of fire from his hands, which can shrink and extend at will, able to melt and cut through even metal. * 'Solar Bird Flock(太陽の鳥の群れ; Taiyō no tori no mure) -' Another offensive ability, Guren creates from the halo of Solar Circle of Innocence small bird-like flames and toss them against his foes in high speed, each bird having enough power to pierce through a devil's skin with ease. * '''Crimson Eclipse(紅日食; Kurenai nisshoku) - Guren's ultimate technique, he gathers from his hand a large amount of Suzaku's flames and fires them against his foes like missiles. The resulting explosion is so ridiculously powerful, it creates a moon-like gleam that darkens the surroundings, hence the name. Trivia * The images and appearance used are from the character Benimaru Shinmon from the Fire Brigade of Flames series. * Just like other members of the Himejima clan, Guren is named after the colour red. In his case, his name means "Red lotus"(紅蓮) ** Coincidentally, the used character, Benimaru, is also named after a variation of red("紅丸"; crimson ring). * Guren is listed on Nemesis's "top 10 most dangerous humans" alongside Tomoe. * Guren hates azuki sweets in general, but eats them anyway to please his fiancée Ikyuu. *ironically enough, Guren seens to be sensitive to heat. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:Fanon Characters